Change of Plans
by Robstenfanpire
Summary: Edward and Bella live different lives. Despite their differences they were chosen to be godparents to a baby boy. One night both their priorities completely change when they realize they have to be more then just godparents to the baby.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! **

**Check out the polyvore I have for this story. The link is on my profile.**

**A special thanks to dowlingnana for being my beta.**

On a rare stormy Los Angeles night, Bella sat in her house and worked on her computer. She owned a bakery, almost every night she spent hours looking through her sales and finding ways to improve her bakery. Bella was a single, independent, hard working woman. She loved her job and wouldn't have her life any other way. Of course, like most women, she dreamt of having a husband and family someday. But until then she enjoyed what life handed her so far.

Bella concentrated on reading a new recipe she found on line, thinking of ways to improve it for her bakery. The ringing of her cell phone brought her out of concentration. She quickly reached over to answer.

"Hey, Ali." Bella answered after checking who was calling.

"Bella, you have to come to the hospital." Alice said quickly.

"Are you in labor?" Bella asked while quickly getting ready to leave.

"Yes, and it hurts like a bitch." Alice responded.

"I'm on my way, Ali. Be there in a few." Bella told her and hung up, to quickly finish getting ready.

She knew she had to dress up to Alice's standards. Even though Alice is in labor, no doubt she would criticize what Bella wore. So rather then making Alice mad by wearing sweats, she'll just dress to Alice's standards. She decided to wear the seven's skinny jeans Alice got her, with a cute sweater, and Uggs. Simple, cute, and Alice would approve.

Alice Whitlock, Bella's best friend, had gotten married a little over a year ago. With the news of them having a baby Bella found out she'd be the godmother. That made her over the moon excited. Bella had planned a baby shower for Alice, she had bought a ton of gifts through out the pregnancy, and she had been there every step of the way.

Being a godmother obviously meant there was a godfather, whom Bella didn't know. All she knew was he was Jasper's best friend. Some best friend he was, he wasn't even at their wedding. Bella was anxious to meet the man she had to share godparent duty with.

Rushing through the rainy streets of LA Bella finally made it to the hospital. She quickly navigated her way through Labor and Delivery until she found Alice's room.

"Bella, you're here." Alice said, looking exhausted.

"Of course, Ali Bear. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Bella said, using the nickname she gave Alice when they were younger.

"I like the outfit, by the way. I was afraid you'd wear sweats in public." In true Alice fashion, she commented on what Bella wore, despite being in labor.

"I knew you would comment, that's why I made sure not to wear sweats.

When will my godson be born?" Bella asked with a smile, as she gently rubbed Alice's belly.

"I'm almost there. The doctor said just an hour or so more and I can push.

Can you believe it? I'm having a baby!" Alice told Bella excitedly. "I always thought you would be the first to get married and have a baby. Guess life had other plans for us."

It was true. Growing up Alice never wanted to get married and she especially didn't want to have a baby. Bella was always the one to want those things, more then anything. But Alice was right, life had other plans for them.

"Guess so." Bella answered. "I brought you a gift basket. I had to get my godson a birthday present." Bella told Alice pointing to the basket full of baby clothes and toys.

She bought a ton of cute onesies that read things like, "Mommy's new man" and "lock up your daughters". She also bought bibs, pacifiers, and some toys. Bella loves shopping for babies, so she went all out for David throughout the whole pregnancy.

"You've done so much for me through the pregnancy. Thank you. I knew you were a good choice for my son's godmother." Alice said emotionally.

Before Bella could respond someone walked in. A tall, skinny, bronze haired, green eyed man. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a t-shirt that read "geek is the new sexy" Bella doubted he was much of a geek, and he wore a leather jacket. He was so handsome, Bella lost her train of thought for a minute. Following behind him came in Jasper. That must have been Jasper's best friend, the baby's godfather.

"Edward! You made it!" Alice cheered happily. If she could, she would run over to him and hug him. But since she couldn't Edward came over to her.

"Of course I did, I couldn't possibly miss my godson's birth." Edward said with a smile.

That answered Bella's assumptions. He was indeed Jasper's best friend and the baby's godfather.

"Hey Bella, glad to see you here." Jasper greeted her as he gave her a hug.

"This is Edward, the baby's godfather. Edward, this is Bella, the baby's godmother." Alice introduced.

"I've heard a lot about you, it's nice to finally put a face to the name." Edward said extending his hand to Bella.

"Nice to meet you." Bella responded, shaking his hand.

Before conversation could start Alice's doctor came in and said it was time to deliver. As Bella started to follow Edward out of the room Alice stopped her.

"I want you in here with me." Alice told her.

Bella's eyes filled with tears, "I'll stay then."

* * *

After an hour of pushing and crying. Alice and Jasper's baby was finally born. David Edward Whitlock. He was a beautiful baby, blonde hair like his dad and green eyes like his mom. Bella couldn't be more proud of Alice and she couldn't be more honored to be that beautiful baby's godmother.

"Bella, while they clean Alice up, you go with David and the nurse to the new room." Jasper told her while they cleaned David up and got him ready to go to another room.

Once he was cleaned up and held by his parents the nurse pushed David through the halls in his bassinet, while Bella followed her. They arrived to a bigger, much nicer room. Alice would definitely like laying in this room more.

Once the nurse left, Bella picked David up from his bassinet and held him close. She was so emotional, you would think it was her who had the baby. But she felt a special bond to David, there was a connection.

After a few minutes Edward came into the room and quickly walked over to them. "Oh my God. He's so beautiful." He said as he gazed down at the baby in Bella's arms.

"Edward, meet David Edward Whitlock. Our godson." Bella introduced.

"E-Edward? They named him after me?" Edward said as tears filled his eyes.

Bella nodded. Then Edward carefully took David from Bella's arms. As Bella and Edward's skin touched, they felt a spark, a connection. But neither said anything, just gazed at the baby.

Edward was never the type of guy to be emotional, especially over a baby. But he found himself getting teary. He couldn't explain why David got a reaction like that out of Edward.

After a while Alice was settled in the room. For someone who just gave birth she was very hyper and looked great. Edward handed David over to Alice before congratulating her.

"I'm so proud of you, Ali. You did great!" Bella said as she hugged Alice.

"Congratulations, man." Edward said to Jasper. "I'm honored you named him after me. Thank you." He then said to both Alice and Jasper.

"We couldn't have chosen better godparents for David. He's a lucky little man to have you guys there for him." Alice said, still emotional from the days events.

* * *

After a few hours Edward decided to leave. Alice took that opportunity to see what Bella thought of him.

"He seems like a nice guy. He'll be a good godfather." Bella responded honestly.

"No, I mean for yourself. Jasper and I took the liberty of setting you up on a date this Friday." Alice told her.

"What? No, Alice. He's nice and all, but doesn't seem much like my type." Bella said, annoyed that they set her up like that.

"Exactly, he's not your type. He's so different from your type. But let's face it Bella, your type isn't working well for you. It's time to explore other types."

Alice told her, being honest. She knew Bella would be annoyed with her, but she also knew in the long run she'd thank her for pushing her to explore other things.

"Bells, Edward isn't the typical guy you would date. You go after the doctors and lawyers, the ones who seem to have their life together but in reality they don't. Those guys have never worked out for you. Go out with Edward, see what he has to offer." Jasper pitched in.

"Yes, I go after the ones who I know can support me when I get married. The ones who have their career together. Don't say they haven't worked out, I've had a few that have lasted several months." Bella said annoyed. She looked down at David, who was asleep in Alice's arms, knowing that seeing him would calm her.

"When we say they haven't worked out, we mean you were never that interested in them and they never lasted more than a few months. You also told me that they're boring, so don't lie and say it works for you." Alice argued back.

She knew Alice and Jasper were right. She wanted that type, but when she dated them they never interested her. She was left bored after each date. When things lasted a few months, it wasn't because they excited her in any way, it was because she knew staying in the relationship was the right thing to do.

Bella was cornered on this issue. She had to go out with Edward, try out his type, see if maybe his type is after all what she has been looking for. Alice wouldn't take no for an answer anyway. But Bella didn't have a good feeling about it.

**A/N: Hey! Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.**

**Do you think Bella and Edward will end up getting along? Or is Edward really not Bella's type? You gotta wait and see!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A special thanks to dowlingnana for being my beta! **

Bella was in the middle of testing a new recipe at home when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly stopped what she was doing and rushed to the door. Once she opened it she saw Alice holding David in his car seat. Bella let them in quickly, so they wouldn't stand in the cold long.

"Hey Alice. How are you feeling?" Bella asked as she took David out of his car seat.

"I'm feeling great actually." She answered as she sat down.

Alice had David a little under 6 weeks ago and she's up and moving. She wasn't the type to be able to stay at home for days at a time, she has to leave and do something. Alice didn't let having a baby stop her from doing that, she made sure to heal quickly but in a healthy manner.

"So what brings you here?" Bella asked, while she held David.

"We're going shopping for your date!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"Um, no." Bella responded simply.

"Um, yes." Alice mimicked. "I spoke to Edward and he said he has planned a casual date. So we have to shop."

Bella and Edward were suppose to have gone out on a date a few weeks ago. But it ended up getting postponed several weeks because of work related things. Both he and Bella got busy with work.

"I have clothes, Alice." Bella said annoyed.

"I'm confident Edward is the one, Bella. I will not let you wear your old clothes when going on your first date with him." Alice said strongly.

Alice felt confident about Edward and Bella's date. She was so sure that they would end up marrying each other one day. Alice always had a strong intuition about things like that.

"Alice-" Bella tried to say.

"No Bella, I don't want to hear it. Get up, get dressed and let's go." Alice said with a final tone.

Bella rolled her eyes, but she obeyed Alice. She quickly cleaned up the mess she made in the kitchen before getting dressed to head to the mall.

As they walked through the mall Alice ventured to the lingerie store. "Alice, why are we here?" Bella asked.

"I need lingerie." She stated simply.

"You got the clear from the doctor?" Bella asked, knowing she had her 6 weeks appointment the day before.

"Yup! Jasper and I are going on a date night this weekend. I can't wait to reconnect with him. I miss sex!" Alice said excitedly.

"Do you need me to watch David? I'd love to do that." Bella offered.

"Actually, yea. I was going to ask you about it. We're going out Saturday night. I made sure it wasn't the same night as your date." Alice responded.

"I'd love to. This little guy and I will have a good time." Bella said using a baby voice while tickling David's sides and he laid in his stroller.

Alice found some cute lingerie with the help of Bella. Alice also took the opportunity to make Bella get a few new bras and panties. Which Bella needed, so she didn't complain.

After hours of looking around Alice and Bella found an outfit they both agreed on. A simple grey long sleeve top, ripped skinny jeans, and low heeled boots. Simple but cute.

"I'm so happy to be home." Bella said as she sat on the couch.

"I had a good time. You're so weird, you can shop for babies clothes for hours but when it comes to shopping for yourself you hate it." Alice said. She was sitting across from Bella, feeding David his formula.

"Babies are fun to shop for." Was Bella's explanation.

"Tomorrow I'm going to come over to get you ready." Alice told Bella after a few moments of silence.

"No. It's a causal date. I can get ready for that by myself." Bella said in a final tone. Alice dropped the topic with no further argument.

* * *

It was time for Bella to get ready for her date with Edward. To say she was excited was an overstatement. Bella wasn't excited, at all. When she had talked to Alice earlier in the day Alice tried to get her excited, but it didn't work. Bella was not excited.

Bella heard a knock on the door and knew it was time to go. She let out an annoyed breath and grabbed her bag to leave the house.

"Hey, Edward." Bella greeted as she opened the door.

Edward was wearing black jeans, a leather jacket and a yellow shirt underneath. Bella couldn't deny that he was a good looking guy. When it came to looks Edward was just her type, but when it came to everything else he wasn't her type at all. From what Alice had told Bella, Edward was a high school music teacher and a basketball coach. Not her type at all.

"Hey," He greeted as he pulled Bella in for a quick hug.

They made their way to the car. Or so Bella thought. Edward had not come with a car, he came with a motorcycle. At the sight of the motorcycle Bella's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

"You're kidding, right? This is some sick joke I hope." Bella said with nervousness in her voice.

"This is no joke, pretty girl. Hop on." Edward said as he climbed on.

Bella was scared shitless. She hated motorcycles. She hated the sight, the sound, and everything about them. But Bella climbed on behind him anyway. She put the helmet on, making sure it was secure. Then she wrapped her arms around Edward, holding onto him in a death grip.

After being on the bike for 15 minutes they got to their destination. As Bella took her helmet off she realized where Edward had brought her. They were at the Staple Center. That only meant two things, a concert or a Lakers game. Based on the screen around them, it was a Lakers game. When Edward took his jacket off, Bella was sure they were at a Lakers game because he was wearing their shirt.

"You brought me to a fucking basketball game?" Bella asked. She didn't try to hide the fact that she hated it.

"Yea! Isn't it awesome!" Edward responded excitedly, oblivious to her dismay.

They made their way through the crowd finding their seats. Bella had to admit, the seats were pretty great. But she didn't like basketball, she didn't know the first thing about it. So the seats didn't matter to her, she wasn't going to understand the game either way.

"Bella, look! Kobe just made a shot!" Edward cheered.

"Hmm yea, great" Was Bella's response.

It was sweet to see Edward looking so happy and excited, but Bella wished he had come here with his friend and had taken her somewhere else. On a date, a first date, Bella wanted to go somewhere they could hang out, talk and get to know each other. She didn't want to spend her first date at a basketball game with a bunch of screaming people. They couldn't have a conversation with all the noise, it wasn't possible.

Toward the end of the game Bella felt a cold drink fall on her. She let out a gasp and jumped off her seat, looking at the person behind her who had spilled it.

The man let out an apology and went right back to watching the game. Bella looked down at her clothes to survey the damage. Her shirt was soaked on the right side and some had gone on her pants.

Bella looked over at Edward and saw him looking at her up and down, then turn to the game without saying anything to her. She was shocked. She was convinced that the date couldn't get worse, but it did. Bella bought a shirt from the stadium and wore it in place of her wet one. When she returned back to her seat she was more mad then before.

When the game was finally over and they were walking toward the motorcycle, Bella was radiating with anger. She had a feeling this date wouldn't go well. But she didn't think it would go that bad. Bella wondered if he made the date this bad on purpose, or if he really is bad boyfriend material.

By the time he got her home she couldn't contain her anger. She had to let it out and let Edward know how she felt.

"I can not believe you took me to a fucking basketball game for a first date." Bella said to Edward angrily.

"I thought it would be fun." Edward explained annoyed. Why he thought he had the right to be annoyed was beyond her.

"No, you didn't think that. You wanted to go to the game tonight but you had a date with me, so you decided to kill two birds with one stone." Bella said, shocking Edward because that was exactly the situation he was in.

"You know what, Bella? You think you're better then everyone else, you have these high expectations for everyone,and, you think the world revolves around you. News flash Bella, you are not any better than the rest of us." Edward said to her.

He knew she didn't really think she was better then others, but he was angry and he was going to say anything to let her know he's angry too.

"Fuck you." Was all Bella said before walking away from him.

**A/N:**

**That was one bad date! But no need to fear, this is an Edward/Bella story. So eventually, they will find their way to each other. **

**Check put the polyvore I have for this story. (link on my profile) **

**Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A huge thanks to my great beta, Dowlingnana!**

"Bella." Alice sang as she walked through the door of Bella's home without bothering to knock, instead she used the emergency key Bella gave her.

Alice walked through the house, finally finding Bella in her room. She set the car seat David was asleep in on the bed. Then Alice went into the walk in closet where Bella was sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked as she watched Bella separate her clothes.

"Some of these clothes are old. I don't wear them. So I decided to give them away." Bella explained.

"Oh, good idea! That means we can go shop for new clothes." Alice said excitedlyas she sat by Bella and started to help her sort.

"Alice, how are you feeling about tonight?" Bella asked, knowing it's the first time they could finally have sex after having to wait since the baby was born.

"Nervous. I feel like something will happen. Maybe the dinner will go wrong or he won't like the lingerie I wear. I don't know, I have a weird feeling though." Alice told Bella, obviously nervous.

"Don't worry, Ali. You're just nervous and worrying about nothing. You guys are going to a great restaurant, their food is always good. As for the lingerie, you have nothing to worry about he will love it. Everything will go smoothly." Bella tried her best to reassure Alice.

Alice was silent for a few moments before saying, "You're right. I'm worrying over nothing. Everything will go great."

David started to cry, letting Alice and Bella know he was awake. Bella was the one to get up to go get him. She gently picked up her godson and took him over to Alice.

"Set up the swing, please. So he can sit in it while you do my hair and makeup." Alice told Bella.

Bella came back in with the swing for David. For a moment she wondered why Alicebrought so much stuff for David, but then she realized it's his first night away from home and Alice wants him comfortable.

"I can't believe Edward took you to a basketball game!" Alice exclaimed after hearing about how Edward and Bella's date went the previous night.

"It was a disaster. I told you he's not my type." Bella said as she loosely curled Alice's hair.

"I have to agree, it was a disaster. But I still have hope, I think you two will come around and end up falling in love." Alice said which had made Bella roll

her eyes but not comment.

Bella finished Alice's hair and started on the make up. As she did her makrup Alice asked, "When was the last time you had sex?"

"Um... I don't remember. Probably that one night stand the night we went to the club." Bella answered.

"That was over 10 months ago!" Alice exclaimed shocked.

Bella shrugged and Alice said, "I think you should try Edward out. I've heard he's good in bed."

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed.

"Maybe if you sleep with each other you'll realize you're actually perfect for each other."

Alice said, explaining the logic behind her previous comment.

"No. Stay out of my sex life." Bella said, ending the conversation.

She quickly finished Alice's make up and then left the bathroom without a word. Bella was still surprised by the comment Alice made.

"Bella, don't be mad. I simply want the best for you." Alice said when she came

into the living room where Bella sat.

"I know you do. But I can't date a man that I don't get along with." Bella said.

"It'll work out between you two. I know it." Alice said before handing David over to Bella and getting her handbag to head out.

"Whatever." Bella said annoyed.

"I love you, Bella. Thanks again for watching David." She said before hugging Bella and kissing her son goodbye.

Once Alice left Bella looked down at the baby in her arms and said, "Well it's just you and me now, buddy."

* * *

It was 1 am. Bella sat against the headboard of her bed with David in her arms. He was up for one of his few night feedings. Bella found that David is a very calm and happy baby. He was easy to take care of. She also found that she loved having a baby to watch after. Those motherly instincts seemed to come to her when she was left alone with David.

As David finished his bottle Bella's cell phone started to ring. Bella wondered who would call at that hour. She quickly set David down in the play pen and answered her phone, not recognizing the number.

"Is this Bella Swan?" A male voice said after Bella answered.

"Yes. Who is this?" Bella asked getting a bad vibe.

"I am Officer Uley. I am calling because you were on Alice Whitlock's emergencycontacts. I am sorry to inform you that Alice and her husband have been in a car crash." The officer said.

"Oh my god! Where? When? How? Are they ok? Oh my god!" Bella fired out the questions, feeling the tears fill her eyes.

"Can you come down to the police station? I will be here to answer all your questions." The officer asked Bella.

"Yes, of course. I'll be there in a bit." She said before hanging up.

Bella was scared. She didn't know what happened, how it happened and if they were okay. She could feel herself shaking from fear. Bella quickly changed from pj's to tights and a striped pastel shirt. She then went to David's play pen and decided not to change his clothes, she quickly bundled him up in a thick blanket to keep him warm.

Bella went to the living room where David's car seat was, she quickly buckled him in. She threw on her jacket and Uggs. Finally getting in the car and making her way to the police station.

"Is Officer Uley here?" Bella asked after rushing into the station.

"I am right here, Bella. Come into my office." The officer said.

Bella nodded and followed him to his office. She set David's car seat down and took a seat. "Where are they?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but they didn't make it." Officer Uley said sadly.

Bella's vision blurred with tears. Her head started spinning and her body was shaking. Deep sobs broke through.

"What happened?" Bella said thickly after a few moments.

"They were hit by a truck. The truck driver was drunk, he didn't see their car.

He also died." The officer said softly. "Jasper Whitlock died upon impact and his wife died just after arriving at the hospital."

Another sob broke through Bella. Everything had happened so fast. One minuteAlice was at her house and the next she was gone. Bella lost her best friend but more importantly, David lost his parents. At the thought of David Bella started sobbing harder.

"Bella, you need to breathe." Another officer said as Bella started gasping air. "Breathe."

She started shaking her head, gasping for air through her sobs. Then Bella doubled over in her seat, falling to the floor. She was sobbing couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she could only cry.

Edward walked into the office just as Bella fell. He was also called to the station because he was on Jasper's emergency lists. As the officers jumped up to help Bella, Edward stopped them.

"I've got her." He said.

"Oh you must be Edward." Officer Uley said.

Edward nodded in confirmation and then got on the floor by Bella. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her close. Bella wrapped her arms around him and continued to sob.

"Shh Bella, calm down." Edward whispered quietly into her ear.

After a few more whispers from Edward, Bella was able to control her sobs.

Edward took a seat on the chair, pulling Bella into his lap. They didn't have a good start, but they put their differences aside because they needed each other now.

"One of the officers filled me in on what happened. So now let me ask you, what happens to the baby?" Edward asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"We will have Children Services here in the morning to let you know what happens. "The officer told them.

Bella gasped, "They can't take him away from me! He already lost his parents, we're all he has left. I won't let him go!" Bella started to shake again.

"Shh Bella, everything will be okay. We won't let David go." Edward tried to sooth her.

"I believe the child will be able to stay with you. But they will clear that upin the morning." Officer Uley said.

"Bella, Alice woke up at one point as she had one request before passing." The other officer in the room said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"She wanted you to have this necklace, she specifically said she wants you to

wear it. It was around her neck during the crash." The officer said, handing over the necklace.

Bella held it in her hands, running her finger over the two hearts on the necklace. She knew that necklace meant a lot to Alice, she rarely took it off.

Bella felt honored to have it. She put the necklace on and held her hand over the hearts. Bella once again started to cry.

* * *

Edward, Bella and David stayed in the station waiting for Children Services. They had a long night, full of endless crying coming from both Bella and David. Bella cried on and off for hours. When she cried, she sobbed hysterically. David cried from feeling the distress coming from Bella. As for Edward, he did everything to sooth Bella and David while trying to keep his own emotions in check.

They all had something to cry for. Bella and Edward lost best friends, people they thought they would never lose. David lost his parents, but he was too young to understand.

Around 7:00 am, two people walked through the doors of the station. One which Bella recognized as Alice and Jasper's lawyer.

"This is Mr. Jenks the Whitlock's lawyer and Leah your case worker." Officer Uley introduced.

Bella and Edward greeted them politely, wanting to get down to business all took a seat and started discussing what would happen.

"I don't know if you were aware, but Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock recently expressed their desire to have you two take custody of David if anything happened to them." Mr. Jenks told Edward and Bella. It was news to them. Alice and Jasper never mentioned the custody agreement.

"We were not aware. But I personally am okay with that. I would love to raise David for them." Bella expressed.

"I will help raise him too. I am more than willing to help co-parent." Edward stated.

"Now we can't give you custody that easily, unfortunately. I will have to come over to your home once a month to evaluate. I need to make sure you two are fit for the responsibility." Leah told them.

"Speaking of home. They also said that if anything happened to them you two should take their house and raise David in it." Mr. Jenks stated as he handed them a copy of the house key that Alice left him months ago.

Edward took the key and said, "They were prepared for the worst. That was responsible of them."

"Well, Jasper wasn't happy about arranging this, he was sure nothing would happen. But Alice insisted to always be prepared for the worst." Mr. Jenks said.

"That sounds like something Alice would do." Bella laughed sadly, tearing up again.

After talking about a few more things Edward and Bella finally left the station. They both split up going their own ways, each to their own home. They needed to pack their things quickly and move to Alice and Jasper's home, upon their friend's request.

Edward and Bella were incredibly overwhelmed. A day ago they were living alone,spending time with their best friends and not really liking each other. Now they found out their best friends were gone, they had to raise a baby, are moving in together and working on getting along for the sake of the baby. Both of them were having trouble wrapping their mind around these changes.

After Bella got home and got David settled in, she started packing her stuff in the boxes she had picked up on the way home when she came across an album. She started to look through it, seeing pictures of her and Alice, Bella started to weep again.

Across town Edward was curled in a corner, sobbing. He had kept his emotions under control at the station. He didn't want Bella to see his weakness. But now he had no one to hide from. He cried for the loss of his best friend, he cried for David's loss and he cried for the change he was facing.

Almost everything Edward and Bella knew was taken away from them. Their whole world had changed. They were basically starting a whole new life.

**A/N: Well, Jasper and Alice are gone in the most tragic way I could think of. Now Edward and Bella are left to raise a baby together. In this chapter they got along, but will it always be that way? Will they find their way into each others hearts?**

**Check out the polyvore I have for this story. The link is on my page.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
